Harry and Hermione
by fanatic fan 101
Summary: are the two best friends too blinded by love that they cant see what's right in front of them?


This fan fiction is written within Harry Potter and the half-blood prince when Lavender Brown kisses Ron after Gryffindor won the cup…

At this moment in time cheers of laughter and screaming roared from the students, followed by a "you go Ron!" Among all of the noise Hermione stood watching as if she just witnessed a car crash and she was still in shock, her body paralysed but her mind still active with a hundred thoughts at once "why am I so upset, its Ron, were just friends I like him like that" "maybe because you like Harry but know that he doesn't like you so your convincing yourself that you like Ron" "No me and Ron argue all the time I don't like him" finally coming to a conclusion in her head, before she knew it tears were running down her face and she had to get out of there. One last glance at a smiling Harry who was still watching Ron and Lavender and then she left. She didn't want anyone seeing her cry because she felt that this would show her as being weak and Hermione Granger was anything but weak. So she went to a nearby corridor which no one really used anymore, as this was the last staircase which didn't move in the whole of Hogwarts as before wizards liked this muggle invention. Hermione sat on the bottom step facing an abandoned open classroom she thought while she was emotional it would be the best time to practise her full body patronus, as professor Flitwick said the best way to execute this type of spell is with feelings no matter what feeling it is as long as it is strong enough. Just as she started to conjure up the spell and almost felt better about the situation that happened shortly before, she heard "Hey Hermione, I wondered where you got to" coming from the top of the staircase. Just by the voice alone she could tell who it was the raspyness with a soft undertone sounded so familiar to Hermione, almost breaking concentration she said "Hi Harry" her heart fluttering like a jar of butterflies she replayed what he said in her mind "I wondered where you got to" she said in her head, then once over trying not to smile but not being able to help the corners of her mouth slightly raising. He noticed I was gone! Or did the party just get really boring at one point then he thought of me, her eyes watering at the thought.

*Harry's point of view

Harry stood on the top of the stairs seeing the small petite girl on the bottom step, Harry thought how the perfectly conjured patronus which he wouldn't admit to Hermione, made her hair look like a light golden brown and that how everyone thought he liked ginger haired girls aka Ginny Weasley, but he in fact preferred brunettes. A few minutes passed and he thought he should make her aware of his presence trying to be normal but also witty he said the first thing that sounded remotely in between, immediately regretting his decision she then shortly replied "Hi Harry" the way she knew it was him without looking, without so much as flinching made the very hair on his arms stand up. He then slowly made his way down the staircase finally reaching Hermione he placed his hand on her shoulder. By now Harry was pretty intuitive in what and how Hermione was feeling and thinking so he knew she was upset, but about what he wondered he sat beside her trying to think of something remotely sensitive, but the best he could come up with was "how long have you been practising your patronus?" she replied "not long I started over the summer" realising what Harry wanted to ask she then said "I'm fine." Knowing in fact that she wasn't he said "Come on Hermione your my best friend, I know when your upset" the very words "Best friend" felt like poison on his tongue and was like a sharp ringing to Hermione's ears. She thought she couldn't tell him the real reason of why she was upset as like he said they were "best friends" so before she knew it she was saying how she liked Ron and watching him kiss another girl was not easy for her. Right after she said this she felt sick, lying to him was killing her but the very thought of her telling the truth and him not feeling the same way would kill her even more. Harry was taken back he felt sick his heart became heavy and in that moment he felt like he could just avaparate somewhere else, anywhere else what the heck even privet drive with the Dursley's would be better than this moment.


End file.
